Silver Storm
by Akki The Angel Of Death
Summary: If Hitsugaya Toushiro had to compare his and ichimaru Gin's relationship to something, it had to be a storm.maybe yaoi,not sure,but definitely GinShiro.SHOTA!may change to M
1. Lightning

**Pili-Chan: Hi everyone! This is my first Bleach fanfic and...well...yaXD**

**Yami Pili-Chan: Yay...another group of people has to deal with you...I'm sure that they'll be soooo happy...**

**Pili-Chan: Realy:D**

**Yami Pili-Chan: No**

**Chibi Pili: Yami is sooo mean!**

**Yami Pili-chan: That's me... live with it you foolish-sugar-addict chibi mortal**

**Accidia: Can we just get this over with?**

**Pili-Chan: Oh yes! so! this is the first chapter of a fanfic with...ummm...6 chapters. I'm writing now the secund one so...wait for itXD**

**Chibi Pili: Pili-Chan, or any other of her spilts don't own Blach or anything that has to do with it...**

**Yami Pili-Chan: I'm sure that the Bleach characters are very happy with that...**

**Pili-Chan: So...ummm...well...ENJOY!**

* * *

If Hitsugaya Toushiro had to compare his and a certain silver haired shinigami to something, it had to be a storm and the lightnings of the two's relationships would be the first looks.

He didn't remember when was the first time he saw him, but he did remember the constantly closed eyes, the silver hair and that fox-like smile. He remembered especially one smile, the first smile the fox-like shinigami smiled at him, the first time he saw the red eyes of the older male.

Yes, those looks were definitely the lightnings, the first true signs of a storm (They're clouds would probably be Hitsugaya's entrance to the shinigami academy, but then again, sometimes the dark clouds are just passing by without inflicting a storm), and like the lightnings, the looks were just flashing moments, jolts of power that made the young white haired boy blush, even if he wasn't the type to blush over a simple smile.

And again, just like the lightning, those looks, those electrifying smiles, were as beautiful and as dangerous as the said metaphor. Looks that could give him a rush of adrenalin yet could kill him from the inside, slowly and cruely, burning like fire from hell (and he didn't like fire...or heat in general). He knew that those looks weren't the looks that two people that never talked to each other, that know each other only by looks, gave each other, hell, a father and a son don't look at each other like that... but lovers do, he saw enough couples in love, he saw the looks they gave each other, and knew that the looks the older man gave him were the same, not that he minded, of course not, he himself looked at the older one that way. Sure, he knew it was wrong, he knew that it wasn't accepted and he was aware to the fact that he didn't even know his name but he didn't care.

He remembered the last look they shared before they even talked, he remembered that he was sitting alone on a roof, looking at the dark sky a lightnings were cutting the dark sky in a dazzling display of electrifying light. He heard someone coming, and without even looking he knew who it was, he knew it was his forbidden love, he knew it was him. They didn't talk, just set there, looking at the sky. He felt an arm around his shoulder, looking up, he saw his silver haired shinigami smiling at him kindly with his fox-like smile. He smiled back, resting his head on the older man's shoulder,

"Aren't ya cold?" he asked with a lightning lighting his face, it was the first time Hitsugaya heard his voice,

A thunder rang out loud "Not really...I like coldness"

He smiled and looked up at the sky as another lightning pierced the sky, followed by a thunder.

* * *

**Pili-Chan: So! Hope you like it! I got to go now...so...R&R!**

**Chibi Pili: We'll give you coockies!**


	2. Thunder

**Pili-Chan: Yay! next chapter is up!**

**Yami Pili-Chan: I'm sure they're thrilled...yay us...**

**Pili-Chan:...ANYWAY! So...ammmm...so...I wanted to say thank you to my reviewers! ((give's them coockies)) I hope more people will review this timeXD**

**Chibi Pili: we hope you'll like this chapther! **

**Accidia:yhe...what she said...I don't wanna go to school tomorrowXP**

**Pili-Chan:...ANYWAY...again...ENJOY!**

_

* * *

_

_"Aren't ya cold?" he asked with a lightning lighting his face, it was the first time Hitsugaya heard his voice, _

_A thunder rang out loud "Not really...I like coldness" _

_He smiled and looked up at the sky as another lightning pierced the sky, followed by a thunder._

Those were the first words they told each other and after that, Hitsugaya found out that his silver haired shinigami's name was Ichimaru Gin.

He remembered the echo of the thunders as they spoke. Thunders, those were definitely the most suitable metaphor for the first conversations, the voices following the looks like a thunder following a lightning.

He was aware to the fact that a lot of people found Gin creepy, but somehow, even before the lightnings tuned into thunders that he didn't feel that way, he liked the silver haired captain for some reason, love at first sight? he never believed in that...no...he never had the time for that, he had other things in mind that were more important then love. But then, when he met Ichimaru-Taichou, loving him was natural to him, like an impulse or an instinct, like breathing.

"Shiro-Chan" a voice said, sending jolts of hot air into his ear, making him shiver,

"Don't call me that" he mumbled,

"Wh' not?" asked Gin,

"Because…" he started, but as the older shinigami's arms wrapped around him, all he could do is blush like a teen-aged girl,

"'m older the' you" he pointed out, talking straight into Hitsugaya's ear again "Or dose lill' Hitsu-Chan wants me ta find 'im anothe'name?"

"Stop talking to me like I'm still a kid Ichimaru" Hitsugaya said,

"Ma, Shiro-Chan" he said, pouting "You 're a kid"

"Shut up… calling me a kid only makes you look more like a pedophile" he mumbled,

Gin smiled "I neve' tried to deny i' Shiro-Chan" he said softly into the boy's ear,

"Shut up Ichimaru" Hitsugaya mumbled, looking away, hoping the older male didn't notice his blush,

"Yer cute whe' you blush" Gin whispered, placing a small kiss in the corner of Hitsugaya's mouth,

"I'm not cute" he said softly, looking up. A lightening flashed, followed by a thunder,

"You wanna go inside?" Gin asked the boy, looking into his eyes as a lightning stroke,

"No" Hitsugaya shook his head "I want to stay here for a while" a thunder rumbled far away,

Gin nodded smiling at the boy, placing a soft kiss on his lips and leaving.

At first the thunders, the talks, were small, a simple 'hello' or 'how are you doing?'. But it changed, now it was a thunderstorm, now the talks could last up to several hours. Hitsugaya liked thunders, the rumbling noise's echo, like invisible fireworks announcing the beginning of the festival that is called a storm, a festival filled with electrifying light shoes, invisible fireworks and the songs of the howling wind to the rhythm crated by the rain drops. He also liked talking to Gin, the fox-like shinigami that sent a jolt of fear into the spines of a lot of people in Seireitei, even if the conversetions were pointless, he coulen't help himself and enjouy the talk with the other.

He looked up to the sky, closing his eyes, he saw a flash of light from behaind his closed eyelids, then a thunder rumbled again "A storm is coming…" he whispered to himself as he opened his eyes.

Turning around, he started walking away, looking for his forbidden lover.

* * *

**Pili-Chan: Yay! hope you liked it...I'll be working on the next chapter**

**Chibi Pili: R&R! **

**Yami Pili-Chan: Or I'll kill you...**

**Accidia: I want to eat...**

**Pili-Chan: In a moment...anyway, like chibi said, R&R!**


	3. Wind

**Pili-Chan:Yay! third chapter's here!**

**Yami Pili-Chan: I'm sure the puny mortals are bursting with juy...yay them...((mumbles)) stuipid mortal girl...keeps me here for no reason...**

**Pili-Chan: YAY! So! It's Hanukkah now and I'm SOOOO going to eat a lot of Sufganiyot XD OMGXD that looks so weird in englishXD**

**Accidia: for the love of Kira (from Death NoteXd not IzuruXD Ya...I say that a lot lately...Since Raito is sure he's a god or something and you say 'for the love of god...I just...well...for the love of KiraXD)...it's 00:41! can't we go to sleep?XP**

**Pili-Chan: NO!XO not yet:3 aniway! befor I let you all read the chapter I have a question: What do you guys prefer? an ending with hope or angst all the way? **

**Chibi Pili: we're waiting for your answers!**

**Pili-Chan: and now...ENJOY!**

* * *

Wind. The wind was just like their kisses, sometimes gentle, but sometimes strong, filled with passion.

He remembered their first kiss. If someone told him, before that kiss, where it'll happen and describe the scenery, he would have probably look at that person like he just said the most absurd thing a being could say, raising one white eyebrow and tell that person to stop saying such absurd nonsense and that he should go back to do something useful, But not anymore. It was like something taken out of a romantic novel, or from those things humans called romantic movies, they were standing on a rooftop, the sun slowly setting, painting the world with warm orange and red colors, giving the scenery the wrong atmosphere since the cold wind never ceased to blow, serving as a reminder to the current winter. Watching as the big orb of fire disappeared behind the horizon slowly, the silver haired man, holding the young boy, wrapped his arms around the smaller body as if trying to keep the white haired boy's heat even if the other loved the cold air, and it didn't really bothered him.

"'s nice, isn't 't?" Ichimaru asked, resting his chin on the boy's head,

"What?" he asked, trying to look at the older man but without success,

"The sunset"

"It looks like something out of a cheesy novel" he mumbled,

The silver fox-like shinigami smiled, knowing the young taicho didn't mean it.

"Gin?" Hitsugaya's voice broke the silence,

"Wh' 's it Shiro-Chan?" Gin asked, kissing the boy's neck genteelly,

"Do you love me?" he asked, pulling away and turning to the older shinigami "Do you really love me or am I just a passing obsession or something like that?"

The older man looked into the boy's eyes, seeing the serious look in them, even more serious then usual "Toushiro…" he said softly, lowering himself to the boy's eye level "'f course I love ya" he smiled, placing a hand on the boy's cheek,

"Really?" he asked, quietly, looking at the other intensely,

"Really" Gin smiled, he definitely couldn't deny the fact that the boy was very mature for his age, but as mature as he was, he was still a child, a child that needed someone to be there for him, someone who he could really on, someone to hold and be held by.

The young shinigami nodded, leaning forwards, placing his lips on the other's lips for a soft, timid kiss,

"Do ya wan' me ta show ya somethin'?" Gin asked him softly,

"Show me what?" he asked,

"Ya'll see…if ya wan' to" Gin smiled at him with his trademark grin,

The white haired boy blushed "Do what ever you want…and stop grinning like that, you look weird"

"Wha' eva' ya say lill' Shiro-Chan" he smiled, holding the boy's cheeks again, closing slowly the gap between them,

"W…what are you doing Ichimaru?" Hitsugaya asked quietly, blushing madly,

"Like I said, ya'll see…" with that, he kissed the boy, nibbling on the lower lip, begging for entrance.

Toushiro's eyes closed slowly, opening his mouth to the other. Gin pulled the boy closer to him, letting his tongue explore the Toushiro's mouth as the said boy moaned softly, gripping his lover's robes tightly, not wanting to let go. Gin wasn't planning on letting go either, since the boy tasted like tea and sugar (He had to thank Ukitake-Taicho for that later) and to tell the truth, he liked it a lot. He wasn't sure what was it that he likes more, the taste itself or the fact it was his little Shiro-Chan's mouth. He kept kissing him passionately as if the sun will never rise again after this sunset, wind blowing around then in a wild dance.

Toshiro didn't want to pull away from that wonderful felling, but his lungs were screaming for air, so he decided that they could continue the kiss after he made sure that his lungs would get the air they needed so much…after all, after getting this far and becoming a captain he didn't want to die like this… if he was to die as a taicho, he preferred dying in a battle, not from suffocation caused by a kiss. Before the young taicho could do something, the other pulled away, leaving the snowy haired boy blushing "What was that?" he asked in a soft voice,

Gin laughed at the boy's innocence, again, he may be mature, but he's still a kid "'t was a kiss" he said with his fox-like grin,

Toushiro blushed with a darker shade of pink, looking away,

"Wha'? ya didn' like i'?" he asked, looking at the boy with a fake, exaggerated hurt look,

"That's not what I said Ichimaru" the boy said, slightly irritated,

Gin smiled at him "Ya know? Yer cute when ya're irritated"

"S…Shut up" he mumbled, wind passing through his hair,

"Wha'? 'm jus' tellin' ya the truth" Gin said with his trademark grin,

"I said shut up Ichimaru" mumbled Toushiro again, looking away "Just...do it again and be quiet"

Gin smiled "Wha'eva ya say Hitsugaya-Taicho" he said with a wink, putting his hands on the boy's cheeks again, turning his head so he was looking directly into the boy's emerald eyes and placed his lips on the younger shinigami's mouth.

That kiss was like stormy winds, strong yet somehow gentle, intoxicating to the young captain, causing him to moan quietly under the older male's touch, making him want more. Gin was like a drug to him, like a cold wind after a hot summer. He could feel the other's tongue dancing in a fight for dominance with his own. He never thought someone could have this effect on him, never thought someone could make him feel weak and ridiculously strong at the same time. Hitsugaya could fell he older male all around and inside of him, the familiar intoxicating smell that was carried away by the blowing wind and the newly discovered taste, making him go insane. Toushiro let out a small protest noise as Gin broke apart from their kiss, smiling at him, and placing one soft kiss on the boy's forehead, pulling him into a hug, shielding the younger one from the cold wind that was biting into their skins,

"I love you Gin…" Toushiro whispered, burying his head deeper into the other's chest,

"Love ya too Shiro-Chan…"

Toushiro always preferred coldness over warmth, but right now, as Gin held him closely into his warmth, he didn't mind, for once, to be kept in this warm embrace for eternity as the wind carries away their pain and fears with a gentle kiss.

* * *

**Pili-Chan:Yay! hope you liked it! R&R! 3**


End file.
